A significant increase in the mass resolving power of Fourier Transform Ion Cyclotron Resonance (FTICR) mass spectrometers broadly utilized for ion tissue imaging and proteomics studies will have a profound impact on the entire analytical field of characterization of proteins, lipids, and metabolites. A 4-fold increase in the resolving power will create a unique analytical tool specifically applicable to the MS-based analysis of trace amounts of chemical and biological substances. We plan to build a platform combining the multi-electrode ICR cell and novel signal amplification system with the goal to attain the most efficient usage of the FTICR systems with less expensive magnets thus making these instruments the top research tools in biological mass spectrometry. Taking into account an availability of moderate-field FTICR systems in the laboratories, this will enable a wider use of these systems in the variety of the MS based analytical fields.